


Le sourcil au bois dormant

by SoraaKami



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fairy Tale Parody, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lost Roronoa Zoro, Luna you can read it (l), M/M, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Trois petites fées désespérées tombent par hasard sur un prince pas si charmant que ça, mais disons qu'il fera l'affaire pour aller sauver leur princesse en détresse...
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Le sourcil au bois dormant

**Author's Note:**

> Et salut !!
> 
> Ma chère Almayen m'a de nouveau embarqué dans un challenge d'écriture, sur le thème du calendrier de l'avent, cette fois-ci ! Bon, ce texte ne fait clairement pas référence à Noël, mais bon... xD
> 
> J'ai eu pour contraintes de Starck29 de placer les mots "piques", "princesse" et la phrase "Que ton amour soit la clef qui guide ton cœur" !
> 
> Enjoy !

_Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain..._

_Un vaillant prince d'une grande beauté qui parcourait le royaume voisin à la recherche de-_

\- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa... !

_... Qu'était-ce donc que cela ? Un monstre ? Une bête féroce ?_

_... Ah, non. Ce n'est qu'un bâillement... Un puissant bâillement venant de notre prince épuisé, justement._

_Notre vaillant prince qui a apparemment décidé de faire une sieste sous un arbre, alors que son voyage l'a mené au cœur d'une forêt aussi profonde que fabuleuse. Les oiseaux autour de lui gazouillent joyeusement alors que des cervidaes curieux s'approchent pour observer cet étranger dans leur environnement habituellement si tranquille, tandis que son noble destrier -ressemblant bien plus à un renne qu'à un cheval, étonnement-, broute tranquillement non loin de lui..._

_Une biche un peu plus intrépide que les autres penche son museau sur le prince assoupi pour renifler doucement les riches habits royaux qu'il porte et dans lesquels il semble étrangement à l'étroit._

_Et lorsque son unique œil s'ouvre pour fusiller l'animal du regard, celui-ci se fige._

\- ... Oï. Casse-toi de là avant que j'te transforme en futur barbecue.

_La biche prend immédiatement ses pattes à son cou, horrifiée. Le prince la voit disparaître entre les troncs avec un air renfrogné qui semble naturel, accentué par la cicatrice qui lui barre l'œil gauche et les trois boucles d'oreille de rebelle qu'il porte à l'oreille._

_... Et à présent que nous pouvons l'observer de plus près, il s'avère qu'il n'a, en réalité, pas grand-chose d'un prince vaillant d'une grande beauté... Ses cheveux verts en bataille n'évoquent pas réellement la magnifique toison impeccable que l'on peut attendre d'un prince de conte de fée, s'apparentant déjà plus à la légère mousse qui recouvre les troncs d'arbre autour..._

\- OÏ ! QUI A DIT ÇA ?!

_Sa monture redresse la tête pour l'aviser et c'est ainsi que l'on peut remarquer que le bout de son museau est étrangement... Bleu._

\- À qui est-ce que tu parles, Zoro ? Demande alors ledit destrier.

\- Mais j'sais pas, y'avait une voix, là, à l'instant... Une voix énervante...

\- ... Je n'ai rien entendu !

\- ... Boah, j'ai peut-être rêvé.

_Le prince baille de nouveau à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, repassant tranquillement ses bras croisés derrière sa tête pour, semble-t-il, continuer tranquillement sa quarantième-deuxième sieste de la journée._

\- Zoro... _l'appelle de nouveau sa fière monture._ Pas que je veuille te presser ou quoi, mais on devait pas aller quelque part, à l'origine ?

_Un soupir à fendre l'âme s'échappe du vaillant prince à cette question._

\- J'sais bien Chopper, mais ça fait quatre jours qu'on tourne en rond dans cette foutue forêt. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? Soit les arbres bougent, soit elle est maudite ! Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça sert à rien de continuer à galérer : autant se poser tranquillement. Il y a bien quelque chose qui va miraculeusement nous amener à la sortie à un moment donné...

\- ... Autre chose que ton sens de l'orientation désastreux ? _Marmonne le faux-cheval pour lui-même._

\- T'as dit quoi ?!

\- Mais rien du tout !

_Le dénommé Chopper soupire alors que son compagnon se replonge dans sa profonde « méditation ». Après un court instant de calme, il observe soudainement les alentours un instant, les oreilles à l'affût._

\- ... Zoro, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose approche.

\- Hmm ?

_Le prince rouvre son unique œil valide et il ne faut pas plus longtemps pour que quelque chose lui rentre violemment dans le ventre, lui arrachant une plainte aussi surprise que douloureuse._

\- Aouuuuutch, pourquoi tu m'as foncé d'dans, Uso'bro ?!

\- Mais c'est pas moi, c'est Brook qui a viré à droite d'un coup !

\- Pardonnez-moi mes amis, j'ai cru voir la silhouette d'une charmante jeune femme lascivement allongée dans l'herbe, mais ce n'était en réalité que cet... Ce... Ce _prince charmant_ ?!

_Ledit prince charmant ouvre grand son œil en avisant les trois minuscules créatures qui le fixent intensément : il ne rêve pas, il s'agit bien de fées ?!_

_Pas plus grandes qu'une main, habillées de robes aussi extravagantes que ridicules, à l'allure plus qu'étrange l'une que les autres... Entre la sorte de petit cyborg aux bien trop larges épaules pour être honnête qui le toise avec une grimace de dédain et l'étrange mini squelette au grand chapeau de chapelier fou et à la mâchoire décrochée immense..._

_Seul le dernier paraît à peu près « normal », si l'on fait abstraction de son immense nez et de son air effrayé, bien sûr._

\- ... Vous êtes quoi, au juste ?! _demande finalement Zoro._

\- J'ai l'impression que ce sont des fées... _L'informe Chopper en les observant à son tour._

\- J'ai jamais vu des fées aussi moches de ma vie. T'es sûr de toi ?

\- Heyyy ! J'te permets pas, face de pet ! _Crache le petit cyborg hargneusement._

\- Mes amis, mes amis ! _Les appelle alors le squelette._ Ce brave jeune homme ne tombe-t-il pas à pic ?! Regardez-le, il m'a tout l'air d'être un vaillant prince charmant... !

_C'est éberlué que le prince Zoro voit les deux autres l'observer de haut en bas avec attention, avant que le long nez ne finisse par commenter :_

-... Mouais, j'ai un doute sur le « charmant », quand même...

_La fée se retrouve donc avec une lame d'épée sous sa petite gorge l'instant d'après._

\- T'as un problème, minus... ?!

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_Il fonce se planquer derrière le petit cyborg qui toise toujours le prince menaçant d'un air mauvais._

\- Hey mon pote, t'es vraiment un prince ? T'es sûr que t'as pas piqué ces fringues à un pauvre gars qui passait par là ? Parce qu'ils ont pas vraiment l'air à ta taille...

_Et il se met à ricaner, rapidement imité par ses deux compères. Zoro se met à rougir comme une tomate de honte._

\- C'est ma mère qui m'a forcé à mettre ces putains de fringues, j'y peux rien ! C'était soit ça, soit elle me confisquait mes sabres ! Et aussi détestable soit-elle, j'peux vous jurer qu'elle fait flipper, quand elle s'y met... !

_Chopper, à côté, frissonna d'appréhension à cette phrase comme pour donner vie aux paroles du prince._

\- Votre mère... ?

\- La-la reine Mihawk... _Bafouille alors le destrier._

_Les trois créatures écarquillent les yeux à cette réponse._

\- La puissante Reine Dracule Mihawk du royaume voisin ?! _S'étrangle la fée au long nez._

\- Mais alors... T'es vraiment un prince ?!

_Les trois fées l'observent de nouveau avec une grimace, à laquelle Zoro répond avec plaisir, jusqu'à ce que le petit squelette ne volette autour de lui joyeusement._

\- Yohohohoho, mes amis, nous n'avons pas le temps d'être regardant ! Je suis certain que ce brave prince bien bâti a les épaules assez solides pour sauver notre pauvre princesse et notre royaume entier des griffes de cette affreuse sorcière... !

\- Princesse ? _S'exclame Chopper avec des yeux pétillants._

\- Affreuse sorcière ? _S'exclame Zoro avec un œil tout aussi pétillant mais également un sourire carnassier, posant une main impatiente sur une de ses épées._

\- Zoro ! Notre mission était de trouver une princesse, pas de nous battre ! _le rabroue le renne-destrier._

_Le prince tire la langue de dégoût pour toute réponse, tandis que les fées se ravissent._

\- Vous cherchiez une princesse ?! Quelle aubaine ! _S'extasie le petit squelette._

\- Ça tombe miraculeusement bien, dis donc... _Murmure à son tour le long nez en jetant un œil vers l'auteure._

\- Euuuh, les gars, _les interrompt le petit cyborg_ , je sais que notre princesse est... Enfin, voilà quoi, mais on va quand même pas lui refiler... « Ça » ?!

_Les deux fées avisent Zoro qui grimace de nouveau en insultant copieusement le mini cyborg, avant qu'elles ne hochent la tête de concert._

\- Au contraire, il est parfait !

\- Ouaip. Il aura certainement les épaules assez solides pour la supporter... !

\- Deux têtes dures ensemble, cela ne peut qu'annoncer un bel et tendre amour en perspective !

\- Ou alors une fin encore pire que la sorcière pour notre pauvre royaume...

\- Boah, c'est pas faux, on est plus à ça près de toute façon... _Rajoute le cyborg en soupirant._ Que la princesse se réveille ou pas, on est foutus dans tous les cas, vu son caractère...

\- Et vous voulez me la refiler ?! _Grogne alors le prince en les menaçant à présent tous les trois de son épée._ J'en veux pas moi, de votre princesse à la con ! Je vous suis pour botter le cul de l'affreuse sorcière, mais 'comptez pas sur moi pour la ramener dans mon royaume et qu'on s'marie ou j'sais pas trop quelle mièvrerie vomitive... !

\- Mais oui mais oui, nous verrons quand on y sera, Zoro ! _S'amuse Chopper en l'attrapant par le col pour le balancer sur son dos._

\- De toute façon, jamais de la vie elle ne voudra le suivre jusqu'à son royaume... _Marmonne la petite fée au long nez._

\- Oh, ça... _Rit alors le squelette._

.

_Ils sortent enfin de la forêt pour se diriger vers le château, Zoro chevauchant tranquillement son fier destrier tandis que les trois petites fées volettent autour d'eux. En chemin, les conversations –ou plutôt les disputes-, se succèdent alors qu'elles leur expliquent la situation._

\- Voici Usopp et Franky, et je me nomme moi-même Brook ! Nous sommes des fées qui avons prêté allégeance au brave roi de notre royaume pour veiller sur la princesse jusqu'à ses vingt-et-un ans.

\- C'est précis, _note Chopper._

\- Normalement, ça devait être jusqu'à ses seize ans, mais l'auteure a préféré prendre les devants au cas où il y aurait des scènes de cul, _explique Usopp._

\- ... Pardon ? Quelles scènes de cul ?! _Grogne alors Zoro en se tournant vers ladite auteure._

\- On était censés veiller sur elle jusqu'à cet âge parce que c'te foutue sorcière lui a jeté un sort quand elle était jeune ! _Continue Franky._

\- Un sort ? _demande le destrier-renne._

\- Oui : « Avant l'aube de ses vingt-et-un ans, elle tombera nez à nez avec la plus belle femme du monde, ce qui lui provoquera une hémorragie nasale sans précédent... Et elle en mourra ! », _récite anxieusement le squelette d'un air dramatique._

_Chopper arrête net sa marche et envoie un regard blasé aux trois fées, immédiatement imité par Zoro._

\- ... Quoi ?

\- ... Une hémorragie ?

\- La plus belle femme du monde ?

\- C'est pas censé être une quenouille ou je ne sais pas quoi, à l'origine ?

\- Elle en est vraiment morte ?

\- Et pourquoi du nez ?

\- BON ÇA VA, HEIN ! ON SAIT TRÈS BIEN QUE NOTRE PRINCESSE EST COMPLÈTEMENT STUPIDE ! _S'étrangle Usopp en pleurant à moitié._

\- D'autant plus que quand un idiot de garde le lui a appris, cette gourde s'est mise à courir dans tout le château à la recherche de cette fameuse femme et la prophétie s'est finalement réalisée avec plusieurs jours d'avance... _Marmonne Franky, agacé._

\- J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ce garde lui a révélé la prophétie, d'ailleurs... Ne tenait-il donc pas à la sécurité de notre chère princesse ? _S'interroge Brook._

\- Qui sait ? Un envoyé de la sorcière, peut-être ?

\- Ou alors il a voulu nous punir pour pas avoir réussi à la retenir loin du château et donc loin de la prophétie jusqu'à ses vingt-et-un ans ? _relève Franky avec une moue ennuyée._

\- Vous vous êtes lamentablement foirés pour ce qui est de veiller sur elle, non... ? _S'amuse le prince Zoro avec un sourire carnassier._

_Les trois fées le fusillent du regard avant qu'Usopp ne pointe rageusement Franky et Brook du doigt._

\- On y serait arrivé si ces deux idiots étaient pas aussi insupportables !

\- Pardon ?! _s'étranglent les deux autres en chœur._

\- Vous avez passé votre temps à la rendre folle ! Entre Franky qui faisait péter la maison minimum une fois par semaine avec ses expériences à la con et Brook qui lui demandait s'il pouvait voir sa culotte quarante-deux fois par jour, tu m'étonnes qu'elle a fini par se tirer !

\- Nan mais je rêve ! C'est toi qui faisait foirer mes expériences à chaque fois, avec ton immense nez à la noix ! _S'insurge Franky._

\- Et je ne lui demandais pas tant que cela pour la culotte ! _se défend Brook à son tour._ Ou alors... Bon, effectivement, peut-être bien... Mais c'était toujours avec une très grande courtoisie !

\- C'EST PAS LE PROBLÈME !

\- Mais au fait... La prophétie parle du fait qu'elle meurt de son hémorragie... ? _note Chopper les sourcils froncés tout en reprenant sa route._

\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai réussi à limiter la casse ! _Annonce fièrement Usopp._

\- Limiter la casse, tu parles... _Commente Franky en tirant la langue._

\- Ce que tu as fait subir à notre pauvre royaume est peut-être encore pire que la malédiction originale... _Rajoute Brook en pleurant._

\- Oh ça va, hein ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! J'vous rappelle que j'suis qu'une petite fée ridicule devant la méchante sorcière hyper puissante qui lui a jeté le sort !

\- C'est quoi que t'appelles limiter la casse ? _Les interrompt Zoro._

\- Eh bien, au lieu de mourir, elle et le royaume entier ont été plongés dans un profond sommeil éternel !

_Le grand sourire fier d'Usopp est rapidement mis à mal par les quatre paires d'yeux blasées qui lui font face._

\- ... Bon d'accord je sais, c'est pas top...

\- Et comment j'suis censé les réveiller ? Je leur jette un saut d'eau à la tronche ?

\- Nop : pour rompre le charme, il suffit simplement de réveiller la princesse.

\- Oh, ça nous facilite la tâche ! _Sourit Chopper._

\- Et comment j'fais ça ? Je lui jette un saut d'eau à la tronche ?

_Le vaillant prince charmant se prend un petite baffe à l'arrière de la tête par Franky, alors que Brook se racle la gorge._

\- « Seul le baiser d'un prince charmant pourra tirer la princesse de son sommeil éternel » !

_Usopp prend une pause de paon pour crâner de son magnifique sort-galipette tandis que Zoro le fusille du regard._

\- ... Un _baiser_ ?! Sérieusement ?!

_Chopper, de son côté, blêmit à l'entente de cette nouvelle information qui n'annonce rien de bon et c'est après avoir longuement soupiré en se disant que tout cela est fort mal parti qu'il pile soudainement._

\- Euuuuh, les gars... ?

_Ils tournent tous le nez dans la direction vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient et les trois fées ont une moue désolée tandis que Zoro écarquille l'œil._

\- Qu'est-ce que...

 _Sous leurs yeux se dresse l'entrée du magnifique et grandiose château royal mais, hélas, la route est barrée par un immense mur de ronce aussi haut que dense et effrayant. Usopp se planque rapidement derrière l'épaule de Zoro tandis que Brook se mord le bout des doig-_ des os _et que Franky croise les bras sur son torse, ennuyé._

\- Ah, ouais. Ça, c'est le premier hic, Bro' : la sorcière a créé ce foutu mur infranchissable pour être certaine qu'aucun prince ne vienne interférer dans ses affaires...

 _Zoro avise silencieusement l'amas de_ _piques_ _mortelles s'élevant à au moins quatre mètres de hauteur et finit par descendre du dos de son destrier pour aller l'observer de plus près._

\- Mais vous, vous pouvez passer, non ? _demande Chopper aux trois fées._

\- Oui, mais nous ne pouvons emmener aucun prince avec nous dans ces conditions... _se lamente Brook._

\- Il va falloir y aller à coups d'épée, _propose Usopp avec une grimace_ , tu te sens d'y arriver, Zor-

\- SANTORYÛ !

_Le vaillant prince a sorti deux autres épées d'ils ne savent où et tranche le mur d'un coup net : l'instant d'après, des morceaux de ronces s'éparpillent au sol dans un bruit assourdissant et le chemin est magnifiquement dégagé sur au moins dix mètres de largeur._

_Zoro remballe ses épées d'un geste tranquille et s'avance vers le château l'air de rien, alors que les trois autres se décrochent la mâchoire._

\- Il n'est peut-être pas le meilleur choix pour ce qui est du baiser et tous les trucs romantiques, mais pour ce qui est de botter les fesses de la sorcière, vous pouvez compter sur lui... ! _Commente Chopper à moitié gêné._

_Les fées se regardent un court instant et volettent à sa suite, Chopper fermant la marche._

_Ils pénètrent alors dans le château étrangement silencieux. Ici et là, ils aperçoivent des gardes endormis gisant au sol. Les bottes de Zoro et les sabots bruyants de Chopper résonnent en fracas dans ce calme pesant, et bientôt, Usopp se met à claquer des dents._

\- Les-les gars... J'ai mal au ventre, soudainement... Je crois que j'ai la maladie du « ne-vas-pas-dans-ce-château-flippant-et-gardé-par-une-sorcière-super-puissante »...

_Il se prend un coup de poing sur la tête par Franky et il continuent leur chemin, jusqu'à arriver dans ce qui semble être une immense salle de réception._

\- Hmm, nous ne trouverons pas la princesse ici Zoro-san, _l'interpelle Brook_ , nous devons monter les étages pour nous rendre à sa chambre.

\- Et bah ? C'est pas ce qu'on a fait ?

\- Non Zoro, tu es passé à côté des escaliers deux fois mais tu ne les as pas monté... _Soupire Chopper._

\- J'suis pas sûr de ça.

_Ils font demi-tour alors que le destrier commence à argumenter virulemment avec son idiot de prince à qui il faudrait au moins trois GPS, mais Franky reste sur place pour observer la pièce d'un œil inquiet._

\- Franky ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _L'appela Usopp._

\- ... Vous avez pas entendu un bruit bizarre ? Comme... Un léger grognement...

_Ils tendent l'oreille avec lui et un grognement se fait effectivement entendre, sauf qu'il est extrêmement puissant au point de faire trembler les murs autour d'eux._

_Et alors qu'ils se mettent tous à paniquer à l'exception de Zoro, ils se décrochent la mâchoire en voyant un immense dragon d'au moins quatre mètres de haut sortir d'une pièce attenante en se frottant le ventre, l'air dépité._

\- J'ai faiiiiim... Pourquoi y'a rien à manger dans c'château trop nul... ?

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH, UN D-D-D-D-D-DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! _Hurle Usopp en s'évanouissant à moitié._

\- Par tous mes os, c'est le dragon qui accompagne la sorcière !

\- Hein ?

_Le dragon remarque enfin leur présence et les regarde tous les cinq en boudant à moitié._

\- Vous êtes qui ? Vous avez pas à bouffer sur vous ?

\- Nan, _lui répond tranquillement Zoro._

\- Oh... Tant pis, j'vais continuer à chercher...

_Et il commence à repartir en chouinant, tandis que le grognement monstrueux recommence, mais il s'agit en réalité des plaintes de son estomac qui semble aussi vide que le crâne de Brook._

\- Yohohoho !

\- Le pauvre... _Commente Chopper en le voyant s'éloigner._ Il a l'air mort de faim...

\- Ce dragon est réputé pour avoir toujours faim, _explique Franky,_ _toujours sur la défensive_. Et de s'énerver dès qu'on fait un commentaire sur son chapeau, aussi.

\- Son chapeau ? Tu parles du petit chapeau de paille sur sa tête ? _demande alors Chopper._

\- Pourquoi un dragon porterait un chapeau aussi moche et ridicule qui n'est même pas à sa taille... ? _Fait remarquer tout haut le vaillant prince._

_Cette phrase stoppe net ledit dragon dans sa marche et il fait volte-face pour envoyer un regard meurtrier Zoro._

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit sur mon chapeau, toi ?!

_L'instant d'après, le groupe est séparé par une gerbe de feu tellement puissante qu'elle détruit la moitié du mobilier de la pièce. Chopper prend ses pattes à son cou en hurlant de peur, imité par les trois fées qui s'éparpillent dans les airs pendant que le vaillant prince a fait un simple roulé-boulé sur le côté et dégaine ses trois épées._

\- Santoryû... !

\- J'vais t'en donner du « Saint Toryu », gros naze ! _S'écrie le dragon, furieux._ Personne insulte mon chapeau ! _Gomu Gomu no Méga-lance-flamme_ !

_Une autre gerbe de flamme manque de brûler vivant Zoro qui prend les jambes à son cou._

\- Merde, il est super rapide pour un monstre de cette taille... !

_Le prince se retrouve à devoir faire face au dragon qui ne cesse ses assauts furieux, mais n'arrive malheureusement pas à l'atteindre. La pièce est bientôt transformée en brasier ardent tandis que Chopper a disparu et que Franky porte sur ses épaules ses deux imbéciles de potes-fées qui se sont évanouis de peur._

\- On est pas dans la merde, maintenant...

_Et il jette un œil mauvais à la silhouette noire qui observe le combat tapie dans l'ombre, à l'abri des flammes sur les balcons de l'étage du dessus._

_Mais alors que Zoro manque de perdre un bras en se le faisant méchamment rôtir, il se retrouve acculé contre un mur face au dragon s'apprêtant à cracher son ultime attaque qui va certainement l'emporter. Il l'observe anxieusement ouvrir grand la gueule, mais un cri se fait entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce._

\- Qui veut du bon gigot ?!

_Le dragon referme la gueule instantanément pour se tourner vivement vers Chopper. Le renne brandit fièrement un immense gigot entre ses dents et cela fait saliver instantanément la créature._

\- DE LA VIAAAAAAAAAAAANDE ! C'est pour moi ?!

\- Seulement si tu promets d'arrêter de nous attaquer et de nous laisser aller sauver la princesse !

\- Ok, pas de problème ! _Répond-il joyeusement en s'emparant de la pièce de viande avec avidité._ J'comptais pas vraiment vous tuer de toute façon, c'est contre mes principes ! Shishishi !

\- ALORS POURQUOI J'AI FAILLI CREVER AU MOINS VINGT FOIS, LÀ ?! _S'étrangle Zoro derrière._

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, LUFFY !

_Le dragon se fige, semblant soudainement tétanisé par la peur et relève la tête vers la voix féminine. L'instant d'après, une femme toute de noir vêtue saute du balcon pour atterrir sur son museau et pointe un doigt menaçant entre ses deux yeux._

\- On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ?! T'es pas censé te laisser amadouer par de la bouffe, saloperie de morfale !

\- Mais Namiiiii, j'ai faim moiiii... !

_Chopper et les trois fées rejoignent Zoro qui observe les deux autre s'engueuler d'un air blasé pendant qu'Usopp et Brook claquent des dents._

\- C'est... C'est la sorcière ! _Indiquent-ils, épouvantés._

\- Ah ?! C'est elle ?

_Elle se tourne finalement vers eux, observe le prince de haut en bas et finit par lui sourire machiavéliquement._

\- Peu importe, en fait... Vous nous avez ramené un piètre prince, mes braves petites fées stupides... _Rit-elle._

\- J't'emmerde ! _crache ledit prince._

\- J'ai un marché à vous proposer, _continue-t-elle en les toisant de son plus bel air hautain._ Je vous laisse carte blanche pour que votre prince en carton aille rejoindre la princesse jusqu'à sa chambre...

_Ils s'échangent tous un long regard._

\- ... Mais ? _Insiste Franky._

\- Mais il y va tout seul, _sourit-elle de toutes ses dents._

_Et c'est horrifié que Chopper et les trois fées regardent Zoro partir vers la sortie quelques minutes après, accompagnés du dragon et de la sorcière juste derrière._

\- C'est pas par-là, Zoroooooo... ! Tu vois bien que ça mène à l'extérieur, bon sang ! _Pleure le pauvre destrier._

\- Il faut que tu montes, la chambre de la princesse est tout en haut du château, tu peux pas te planter ! _lui indique Usopp tandis que Brook a sorti les pompons d'encouragement derrière lui._

\- Que votre amour soit la clef qui guide votre coeur, Zoro-san ! _s'écrie-t-il à son tour._

_Mais le prince fonce alors vers les premiers escaliers qui se présentent à lui... Et qui descendent._

\- MAIS ON T'A DIT DE MONTER, PAS DE DESCENDRE, BORDEL ! _S'énerve Franky._

\- Il a aucun sens de l'orientation ce type, shishishi ! _S'amuse le dragon en dévorant son gigot à côté._

\- Huhuhuhu, pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je leur ai proposé un marché aussi machiavélique ?

\- Sale sorcière ! _S'écrit Chopper._

\- Effectivement.

\- Excusez-moi mademoiselle la sorcière, mais accepteriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, de me montrer votre culo-

_Brook se retrouve immédiatement transformé en une simple âme verte flottante et immatérielle, alors que Zoro s'enfonce dans les étages..._

.

_Et ce sont des heures plus tard que nous le retrouvons, en sueur et essoufflé de ses milliers d'aller-retour à travers le château et semblant au bord de l'explosion._

\- Mais bordel, c'est quoi ce château de merde qui a des putains d'escaliers qui bougent tous seuls ?!

\- Ne rejetez pas la faute de votre piètre sens de l'orientation sur des idées venant d'Harry Potter je vous prie, mon cher prince.

_Il fait brusquement volte-face pour tomber nez-à-nez sur une soldate bien réveillée qui lui envoie un sourire pétillant._

\- T'es qui, toi ?

\- Le soldat qui a parlé de la prophétie à la princesse, _indique-t-elle tranquillement._

\- ... Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Parce que je voulais savoir si elle allait véritablement mourir agonisante dans une mare de son propre sang, fufufu... !

\- ... T'es super glauque comme nana. Et pourquoi ça semble pas te poser de problème de conscience ? Et comment ça se fait que tu dormes pas comme les autres, aussi ?!

\- Car je suis une amie de la sorcière. Et que je savais pertinemment que la princesse ne mourrait pas vraiment.

\- ... Oh.

\- Veux-tu que je t'indique le chemin jusqu'à la chambre ?

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Car j'ai parié avec la sorcière que la princesse finirait par se réveiller et que je compte bien gagner.

\- ROBIN, ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉE DE TRICHEUSE ! _Hurle la voix de la sorcière à l'autre bout du château._

_Elle guide alors le prince dans les étages et, au bout de cinq minutes de marche à peine, ils pénètrent finalement dans la chambre tant recherchée. Et tandis que Zoro aperçoit une silhouette allongée sur le lit en baldaquin et masquée par les rideaux tirés, les trois fées lui sautent dessus._

\- Zoro ! Tu y es _–enfin-_ arrivé !

\- Bravo, Bro' !

\- J'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait exploser durant cette attente interminable, bien que je n'ai plus de cœur... Yohohoho !

_Le prince les ignore royalement pour se diriger vers le lit. Il a tellement entendu parler de cette magnifique et merveilleuse princesse depuis ces dernières heures qu'il meurt d'envie de rencontrer enfin sa future femme, et..._

\- Oï, calme tes ovaires l'auteure ! J'ai surtout envie d'en finir rapidement pour me tirer enfin d'ici !

_... Et gnagnagna..._

_Hahem. Bref._

_Il se dirige donc vers le lit et tire enfin le rideau pour découvrir sa superbe princesse aux longs cheveux blonds comme les blés profondément endormie._

_Usopp, Franky et Brook fondent devant la vision de leur magnifique filleule qui semble si paisible. Mais Zoro, de son côté, l'avise silencieusement durant de longues seconde._

_... De bien trop longues secondes._

\- Bon, tu lui roules cette pelle ?! _S'impatiente Franky._

\- Oh par tous mes os, un peu de délicatesse Franky, que diable !

\- Eh bien Zoro ? Il y a un problème... ? _Demande timidement Usopp._

\- ... Ben... C'est juste que... J'suis quasiment sûr qu'aucune princesse ne peut avoir de sourcil vrillé aussi moche... !

\- J't'ai entendu, espèce d'enfoiré de tête d'algue avariée ! _lui répond alors la princesse dans un sursaut de colère en se redressant brutalement sur le lit._

_Ils se toisent un court instant dans un silence religieux, avant qu'elle ne se recouche l'air de rien, même si son doux visage endormi parait bien moins serein, à présent qu'elle a les sourcils froncé dans une grimace aussi énervée que gênée._

\- HEYYYY, ELLE EST PAS DU TOUT ENDORMIE VOTRE FOUTUE PRINCESSE EN FAIT ! _S'étrangle Zoro en menaçant de nouveau les trois fées hébétées._

\- Je-je-je-je-je-... _Bégaie Usopp, sans voix._

\- Ça fait une semaine qu'elle roupille pourtant, j'te l'jure !

\- Comment cela est-il possible ?!

\- Fufufu, il apparaît donc que la magie de leur amour est bien plus puissant que la magie de la sorcière... _Intervient la soldate, adossée nonchalamment dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre._

\- MAIS DE QUEL AMOUR TU CAUSES, TOI ?!

\- Il n'empêche qu'en attendant, elle s'est rendormie... ! _S'égosille Franky._

\- Ce n'était qu'un simple sursaut, la malédiction n'est pas brisée ! _Annonce Brook les sourcils inexistants froncés._ Zoro-san, vous devez l'embrasser pour de bon !

\- J'embrasserai pas ce cuistot pervers ! _Boude-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse._

\- Mais t'as fait tout ce chemin pour ça, j'te rappelle ! _Lui hurle Usopp, à bout de nerfs._

\- J'm'en fous je l'approche pas !

\- ZOROOOOOOOOOO ! _Hurle alors la voix de Chopper en bas du château._ JE TE RAPPELLE QUE LA REINE MIHAWK A DIT QU'ELLE TE PRIVERAIT DE TES SABRES SI TU NE LUI RAMENAIS PAS UNE PRINCESSE !

_Le prince serre la mâchoire anxieusement, semblant déjà un peu plus peser le pour et le contre dans sa tête._

_Et c'est au bout de longues minutes de réflexion intense, sous les insultes des trois fées, les rires moqueurs de la soldate et les hurlements de Chopper et de l'auteure qu'il se décide enfin à retourner vers le lit d'un pas rageur._

\- C'EST BON ÇA VA ! J'VAIS L'EMBRASSER VOTRE FOUTUE PRINCESSE À LA NOIX !

_Il se retrouve penché au-dessus du visage endormi l'instant d'après, fixant les traits doux et paisibles de la princesse avec toute l'appréhension du monde._

_Et il met tellement de temps à se décider de nouveau que même la princesse finit par marmonner :_

\- Tu vas t'magner oui, foutu Marimo ?! Ça fait déjà une semaine que j'attends ici comme un con parce que t'es pas foutu de pas te paumer toutes les deux minutes, alors arrête de me faire encore poireauter !

_Et c'est dans un dernier mouvement hargneux qu'il dépose enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui offrant un baiser aussi rageur que passionné auquel la princesse finit par répondre en passant une main dans ses cheveux verts._

_Ils se séparent au bout de longues secondes et le prince a enfin le plaisir de découvrir le magnifique œil azur de sa dulcinée._

\- Pas top tôt, _râle ladite dulcinée._

\- La ferme ! T'avais qu'à pas aller trouver cette foutue nana qui t'as mis K.O., espèce d'abruti pervers !

\- C'était dans ma malédiction, face d'asperge !

\- Ça n'empêche pas que t'es un foutu obsédé !

\- Tu vas te prendre mon talon d'obsédé dans la tronche, tu vas voir !

\- Allons allons mes chers tourtereaux _, les interrompt joyeusement Brook tandis que Franky pleure à chaudes larmes d'émotion derrière et qu'Usopp lève les yeux au ciel d'un air épuisé._ Vous aurez tout le temps de célébrer votre amour durant votre lune de miel ! Allons plutôt voir si le château s'est réveillé ! Nous devons vite aller annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle de votre retour et de vos fiançailles au Roi Zeff et à la Reine Ivankov, chère princesse Sanji-san !

\- Quoi ? Quelles fiançailles... ? _Grimace la princesse._

\- Et bien, celles avec votre promis, le prince Zoro ! Il vient de vous sauver, pardi !

\- ... J'épouse pas cette plante verte, moi.

\- Accompagne-moi au moins jusque chez ma mère histoire que je me fasse pas engueuler, _soupire Zoro._ Tu me dois bien ça après avoir sauvé ton cul de la malédiction !

_La princesse sort un paquet de cigarette de sous sa magnifique et immense robe rose pour en placer une entre ses lèvres et tirer dessus d'un air absent._

\- ... Non. Va te faire foutre, Marimo.

\- ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA, FOUTU SOURCIL EN VRILLE ! TU VAS M'ACCOMPAGNER OU JE TE TRANCHE EN DEUX ! _Hurle le prince en brandissant ses sabres._

\- ET MOI J'TE DIS D'ALLER TE FAIRE METTRE ! _Lui répond la princesse en s'enflammant des pieds à la tête et en redressant sa robe d'un geste menaçant, prête à attaquer._

\- J'VAIS DEVOIR TE TRAÎNER PAR LA PEAU DU CUL, ALORS !

\- ESSAIE UN PEU, QU'ON RIGOLE !

_Et ils se sautent à la gorge pour s'étriper et détruire la chambre autour d'eux sans le moindre remord, sous les regards contrits des trois fées, de la sorcière et de Chopper qui les ont rejoint entre temps et le rire amusé de la soldate et du dragon sous sa forme humaine, toujours en train de manger son gigot._

.

.

_Allez, scène de cul maintenant !_

\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE L'AUTEURE ! _hurlent-il en chœur dans ma direction._

.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, j'ai un peu craqué... xD
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos retours ! Des bisouuus ! :D
> 
> Soraa~


End file.
